Camino de Oscuridad
by Nekomata Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke se fue, y Naruto se ve envuelto en un dilema que le lleva a tomar una dificil, desicion, abandonar su sueño, su aldea, todo por salvar a los que ama...¿Que elegiras Naruto?, ¿Podras vivir con las consecuencias?...
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** Camino de Oscuridad

**Autor:** Umi Reira en co-autoria con Usagi-asakura

**Pairing:** SasuNaru, SaiGaa, KakaSaku, Ita x ¿?

**Advertencias**: Yaoi, Lemon (cuando sea el caso se avisara).

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto, hago esto sin fines de lucro y no gano nada, claro salvo la satisfacción de ver enrolados a Sasuke y a Naruto.

**Comentarios:** Desde hace tiempo he querido escribir en co-autoria con otra persona, pero por X o Y, nunca se me había dado la posibilidad hasta ahora, comadre querida muchas gracias por acceder a embarcarte en esta locura conmigo, te quiero, gracias por todo y recuerda me alegra mucho que mi primera vez sea contigo XD…

Espero les agrade ya que pensamos dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo, saludos a todos…

**Camino de Oscuridad-**

**Capitulo I – Cuando se pierde el camino…-**

* * *

Finalmente los molestos rayos de sol lograron su cometido, provocando que el ocupante de aquella improvisada cama despertara por completo.

Estaba algo cansado, el día anterior había tenido que entrenar hasta tarde, sin nada mejor que hacer que esperarle, sin embargo tal y como venía siendo su costumbre últimamente se desgasto hasta casi quedarse sin fuerzas, era necesario la ayudaba a dormir mejor.

El problema sin duda era que al otro día, lo que menos deseaba era eso levantarse, se sentía tan casando, más era consciente que aun tenía demasiadas cosas por hacer.

Se lavo un poco en el pequeño baño de aquella abandonada cabaña, un lugar perfecto para esconderse, donde nadie le hallaría, un buen refugio para un criminal como él.

Tomo un ligero desayuno, hecho con algunos frutos que recogió en el bosque, y se dispuso a esperar.

Sabía que él, no tardaría en llegar, era demasiado puntual.

Esbozo una sonrisa irónica, ¿Quién imaginaria que terminaría en aquella situación?, honestamente ni él mismo lo imaginaba, si era sincero consigo mismo podría decir que aquel no era el lugar donde deseara estar en esos momentos, pero por desgracia las cosas no siempre salen como uno las desea, y desde que tenía memoria a él, siempre le habían salido mal las cosas.

El aleteo de un pájaro capto su atención, provocando que dirigiese su mirada azulina hacia el ave que emprendía el viaje buscando huir de la serpiente que le había atacado, y que ahora se arrastraba por el marco de la ventana abierta, sus ojos coincidieron con los del reptil y no pudo evitar un escalofrío al ver a aquellos amenazantes ojos amarillos, mirándole peligrosos.

Se quedo en su lugar al igual que el reptil, parecían estarse retando, y aunque hubiese querido no pudo evitarlo, su mente se lleno de recuerdos, aquellos que él trataba de reprimir y contradictoriamente, guardaba como su más ferviente tesoro ya que era lo único que le quedaba, lo que le alimentaba a seguir recordándole cual era su meta, y por que aun no podía dejarse morir.

Si tan solo _él_ no se hubiera ido, si no se hubiese dejado consumir por su sed de venganza, de poder, el mismo no se habría visto arrastrado a la oscuridad, cambiando su camino por el que en verdad deseaba seguir…

***** Flash Back *****

No tenía idea ya de cuanto tiempo llevaba así, en la misma posición, con su mirada fija en la bandana que sostenía, apretándola entre sus manos por momentos, cuando recordaba con frustración, que no había podido hacer nada por detenerle, por evitar que se fuese con Orochimaru, aquel terrible ser que lo único que buscaba de Sasuke era su cuerpo.

Por más que lo intentaba no lo entendía, ¿Es que a Sasuke no le importaba lo que le sucediera?, ¿Tanta era su sed de venganza?, con tristeza supo que sí, que así era, el mismo Uchiha se lo había dejado bien clarito en la pelea que recién habían sostenido.

Y sin embargo aun se devanaba los sesos intentando entenderlo, comprender aunque sea un poco lo que pasaba por aquella idiota cabecita, porque si, Sasuke le había demostrado que era más idiota de lo que pensaba al dejarse convencer de aquella manera tan estúpida, por Orochimaru.

Pero tal y como le había prometido a Sakura, no se rendiría, lucharía con todo, así dejara su vida en el camino por llevarle de vuelta, por "salvarle".

No sería fácil, aun tenía que recuperarse y había accedido a irse con ero-sennin a entrenar, con tal de volverse lo suficientemente fuerte para lograr su objetivo, y de paso patear el trasero de Akatsuki.

Se dejo caer en la cama, se sentía como león enjaulado literalmente ya que le tenían prohibido salir, no entendía la razón, ¡si el ya estaba bien!

La idea de escaparse le sedujo, podría darse una vuelta por el Ichiraku, y comer un poco de ramen, su estomago al rugir, le comprobó que aquella teoría era más que aceptable, finalmente haciendo un - bushin al que ordeno quedarse en su lugar, mientras el daba una vuelta por la aldea - logro escaparse.

Después de una buena ración de ramen – Que se limitaba a 3 tazones – decidió caminar un rato, y si podía entrenar un poco, aquellos días encerrados en el hospital tan solo le estaban quitando tiempo.

Sus pasos le llevaron al campo de entrenamiento No. 10, donde solía entrenar su equipo, el equipo 7.

La nostalgia le invadió era inevitable podía verse a sí mismo retando a Sasuke, y a este respondiéndole el desafío, insultándose y gritándose un montón de tonterías, y sin embargo al final ambos podían esbozar una sonrisa satisfecha.

A Sakura persiguiendo al Uchiha y pidiéndole una cita que este rechazaba, a el mismo ofreciéndole una a la chica de cabellos rosas, siendo ahora su turno de ser rechazado, a Kakashi llegando tarde e inventado ridículas excusas que no se creía ni el mismo.

Apretó los puños a sus costados, si tan solo hubiese sido más fuerte…

Llevo sus puños hacia su rostro para limpiar con furia las lágrimas, no había tiempo para lamentarse, ahora tenía que concentrarse para entrenar sin descanso, volverse más fuerte hasta lograr llevar de vuelta al Uchiha, y recuperar los buenos momentos al lado de sus camaradas.

Lanzo un kunai a uno de los árboles, para sacarla e intentar dar en el mismo punto de nuevo, cosa que no logro.

-¡Kuso!...-exclamo, para volver a sacarle e intentar dar de nuevo en aquel punto, mas toda su acción se vio interrumpida por otro Kunai, uno que a diferencia de los lanzados por él, daban en el mismo lugar donde había caído el primero.

Sobresaltado, se giro para encarar al intruso, su cuerpo sufrió un inevitable temblor al ver ante él, a un hombre que aunque solo había visto una vez, le había bastado para odiarle, por ser el causante del sufrimiento de una de las personas más importantes para él, Uchiha Itachi.

El mayor le miraba con intensidad, con aquel rostro inexpresivo tan parecido a Sasuke, y a la vez tan diferentes, aunque Naruto pudo notar con curiosidad que el Uchiha mayor no llevaba activado el Sharingan.

-Así que, el estúpido de mi hermano se ha largado con Orochimaru-…dijo fijando su atención en algún punto del cielo.

-Es tu culpa bastardo…-dijo con furia, el otro tan solo le miro indiferente.

-No vine para hablar de mi hermano y sus estupideces, en realidad a quien busco es a ti-

Naruto se tenso, sabía que Akatsuki le buscaba para apoderarse del Kyuubi, pero según le había dicho Jiraiya volverían por él en tres años, ¿habían cambiado de parecer? así parecía, sabía que estaba en desventaja, mas no se rendiría, lucharía con todo, es más ahora que lo pensaba era una buena oportunidad, si le pateaba el trasero al Akatsuki, era seguro que Sasuke volvería.

-Esta vez no te lo dejare tan fácil…-Sin pensar en lo que hacía, se aventuro a lanzarse a atacar al azabache, quien no se movió ni un ápice de su lugar y en cambio logro detener el golpe que el rubio buscaba darle, con una velocidad tan increíble, que cuando Naruto fue conciente de todo, se hallaba apresado entre el árbol y el cuerpo del mayor, con una llave impuesta por este…-Suéltame, bastardo…-gruño con fuerza al verse en tan desventajosa situación.

-No, necesito que me escuches y si te dejo libre no estarás quieto-

-Suéltame te digo, no me interesa nada de lo que alguien como tu tenga que decirme-

El mayor le ignoro y tan solo se limito a cerrar sus ojos, para segundos después abrirlos y dejar que el sharingan reluciera en todo su esplendor…-Uzumaki Naruto, de la respuesta que me desde el día de hoy depende no solo tu futuro, si el de muchas personas…-eso fue lo último que el rubio escucho antes de perderse en el mundo de la inconsciencia.

* * *

El rubio se limitaba a escuchar en silencio la regañina que le daba la Hokage, después de que le hallaran desmayado en el campo de entrenamiento, sin embargo el no le escuchaba estaba demasiado absorto pensando en lo que había sucedido aquella tarde, en lo que había visto, y en lo que finalmente tendría que contestar a la propuesta hecha por el Uchiha.

Todo lo que Itachi le había dicho, o más correcto sería decir que le había mostrado le parecía tan irreal, que le era imposible creerlo del todo.

Su mente le decía que aquello no era más que una tetra, buscando engatusarle para que se fuese con Akatsuki por voluntad propia, quitarle el bijuu y matarle en el proceso, pero otra parte, una molesta vocecilla le repetía que aquello no era más que la pura verdad, y que irse con Akatsuki por voluntad propia y volverse un miembro de aquella organización, era la decisión correcta.

_¿A quién hacerle caso?..._

-¿Me escuchaste mocoso?...-dijo la Hokage al ver que el chico estaba poniéndole poca, por no decir nula atención, una vena se marco en su frente al ver que había sido ignorada.

No tuvo más remedio que darle tremenda colleja, ante la cual el rubio se quejo…

-No seas brusca anciana, que estoy herido y aun no me recupero…-dijo sobando su dolorida cabeza.

-Ah claro, estas herido cuando te conviene escuincle del demonio…-dijo para después suspirar al buscar tranquilizarse.

-En fin, te quedaras aquí una semana más, ya que gracias a tu desobediencia has tenido una recaída, y no quiero saber que te has escapado de nuevo, porque te ira peor…-dijo con voz amenazante.

-No se preocupe Tsunade-sama, me encargare personalmente de que Naruto-baka, no se vuelva a escapar…-dijo la pelirosa que se había mantenido al margen de la discusión, esperando a que la Hokage terminara de poner en su lugar al rubio.

-Pero Sakura-chan…-quiso protestar este…

-Nada de peros, ya ves lo que sucedió de no ser por Kakashi-sensei que te hallo ahí tirado, seguramente a estas alturas serias el alimento de las bestias salvajes del bosque, o quien sabe tal vez algún fantasma se encargaría de hacerte compañía…-sonrío con malicia al ver como el rubio se tensaba, definitivamente usar el miedo irracional que el rubio tenia a lo sobre natural, era una buena arma.

-Confío en ti Sakura, de cualquier manera un par de Ninjas estarán resguardando la puerta para evitar que este jovencito se escape de nuevo…-dijo la Godaime para después salir de la habitación del rubio, en compañía de Shizune, dejando así a los dos jóvenes solos.

Se quedaron en silencio el cual el rubio aprovecho para perder su mirada por la ventana, la noche comenzaba a caer y podía verse como el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, dejando una bella estela de colores cálidos.

La chica suspiro al verle tan pensativo desde que le hallaron el rubio estaba raro, mas callado de lo normal en realidad el no era alguien callado y eso era lo preocupante, no sabía que le sucedía, mas no podía evitar sentirse un tanto culpable finalmente Naruto se estaba esforzando por ser más fuerte y cumplir la promesa que le hizo, eso le hacía sentirse bien, saber que tenia alguien de quien sostenerse en aquellos momentos, pero también le había servido para darse cuenta de lo dependiente que era de los demás, se sentía tan patética, depender así de alguien sin poder hacer nada por ella misma.

Por eso mismo había tomado una decisión, hacerse más fuerte para dejar de ser la Sakura patética y débil de siempre, la próxima vez seria alguien que haría las cosas por sí misma, con sus propias manos.

-Naruto…-el chico giro su cabeza al escuchar su nombre…- Se que no he sido de mucha ayuda, y que te he atado a una promesa por ser incapaz de hacer las cosas por mí misma, pero te prometo que me hare más fuerte, por eso quiero que te recuperes si lo hacemos juntos estoy seguro que la próxima vez traeremos a Sasuke-kun de regreso con nosotros-

-Sakura-chan…-que doloroso estaba resultando todo aquello para él, tenía una promesa que cumplir con ella, y pensaba dejarse la vida si era necesario en ello, la miro con sus grandes y bonitos ojos verdes, su cabello rosa, el cual había perdido aquella vez protegiéndole a ambos, era una chica tan linda, la mujer de sus sueños le había dicho una vez, jamás se perdonaría si algo malo le pasara por su culpa, por eso había tomado una decisión sabia que nadie la entendería, pero era lo correcto, lo que tenía que hacer, o al menos se consolaba pensando en ello.

-Po-podrías regalarme un abrazo…-musito con pena, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían ante aquella petición, la chica le miro con sorpresa, para después entrecerrar sus verdes ojos de manera peligrosa, mirándole con sospecha

-¿Qué cosas pervertidas estas pensando?...-le dijo al tiempo en que una vena se hacía presente en su frente, y preparaba su puño listo para golpearlo.

El chico le miro con una gota escurriendo de su frente, el solo pedía un inocente abrazo y ¿quién es la que pensaba cosas pervertidas?, pero decidió omitir aquello por su propio bien…-Ne, Sakura-chan, solo es un abrazo inocente de verdad solo eso-

Esta vez no paso desapercibido el brillo de nostalgia que despedía el rubio, la pelirosa suspiro antes de acercarse y cumplir la petición del Uzumaki, algo le decía que tenía que hacerlo darle aquel abrazo o tal vez podría arrepentirse.

Conforme ella se acercaba Naruto podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba, casi de manera dolorosa, finalmente ella le atrajo hacia sí y le dio un cálido abrazo, el correspondió de manera tímida, pero su cabeza le recordó que no habría otro, que tal vez sería el último, así que le aferro con fuerza, la suficiente para no hacerle daño, aspirando su aroma y tratando de grabarlo en su memoria.

-Gracias…-dijo él cuando se separaron, y sin contenerse dejo un pequeño e inocente beso en la mejilla de la chica, se encogió esperando el golpe que su acción le tracería, mas la chica estaba ahí mirándole estupefacta.

-Naruto…-susurro.

-Sakura-chan es tarde, tus padres se preocuparan porque no llegas, será mejor que te vayas-

Después de recuperarse de la sorpresa inicial, ella trato de decir algo mas pero el rubio se había envuelto hasta la cabeza con las mantas de la cama, y le había dado la espalda...-De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana y mas te vale no escaparte de nuevo, por que estaré complacida de ayudar a la Godaime a traerte de vuelta…-dijo tronando sus dedos para dejar en claro que su amenaza iba en serio, muy en serio.

La pelirosa salió de la habitación para dirigirse camino a su casa, al salir del hospital no pudo evitar abrazarse a si misma al sentir el frío nocturno sobre su piel, giro sus ojos hasta dar con la ventana que sabia pertenecía a su compañero y se llevo una mano a la mejilla, no era en si la atrevida acción del rubio lo que la había desconcertado, no.

¿Por qué de pronto le parecía que Naruto se estaba despidiendo de ella?, movió la cabeza para sacarse esa idea de la cabeza, era tonto, Naruto no se iría de la aldea, si bien sabía que había acordado irse a entrenar con Jiraiya-sama, eso no significaba que se alejaría, sin duda alguna, la reciente partida de Sasuke la tenía muy susceptible, miro el cielo que aquella noche se veía especialmente estrellado…

¿Qué estarás haciendo?, se pregunto al pensar en su amor perdido, suspiro con tristeza y se fue directo a su casa, tenía que descansar el día siguiente sin duda, sería un largo día…

* * *

No supo el por qué, pero al verle entrar no se sorprendió, tal vez esperaba que algo así sucediera…

-¿Qué has decidido?...-pregunto en concreto.

-Iré contigo-

-Sabía que tomarías la decisión correcta-

No pudo evitar mirarle mal ante lo dicho, mas el otro ni se inmuto…-Espero que sí…-dijo mas para si mismo, que para la persona que le miraba recargada en la ventana de la habitación de aquel hospital.

-Será mejor que partamos esta noche, te daré media hora para que vayas por lo necesario, te esperare en la entrada de la aldea…-dijo y sin mas salió dejándole solo.

Para fortuna o desfortuna, realmente no estaba seguro le había dejado el camino libre para escaparse, necesitaba ir a su departamento por algunas cosas antes de partir, así que sin tiempo que perder se puso camino al que hasta ese día, había sido su hogar.

Tomo un poco de ropa, algunas armas, pergaminos, cosas que creía necesitaría, unos cuantos suministros de comida –Incluyendo ramen, por supuesto- y finalmente se fue al que a partir de ahora sería su camino.

No le sorprendió la facilidad con la que pudo salir, supuso que era obra de él, comenzaba a pensar que aquel hombre era capaz de muchas cosas, si había podido convencerle de abandonar su sueño, lo creía capaz de todo.

Le encontró apoyado en el árbol mirando el cielo estrellado, comenzaba a pensar que tenia afición por ello, mas no dijo nada…-Es hora de partir…-dijo sin dignarse a verle.

El asintió aun dudoso, y no pudo evitar girar para ver Konoha sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho y unas terribles ganas de llorar, no supo en que momento el llego hasta su lado, hasta que sintió aquella mano posarse en su hombro…-No hay vuelta atrás, no es momento para dudas, recuerda que has tomado una decisión y debes vivir con las consecuencias que esta te traerá, tu y yo tenemos un mismo objetivo y el camino que tomamos es el que nos llevara a cumplirlo, no lo olvides-

Naruto se giro a verle sorprendido, casi podía jurar que aquello era el discurso más largo que había dicho aquel hombre en toda su vida, bueno quizá exageraba pero no parecía alguien de muchas palabras.

Por primera vez desde que Itachi Uchiha había irrumpido en su vida, pudo sentirse realmente cómodo en su presencia, hasta podía asegurar que el mayor le dirigía una mirada de empatía, y esta vez sin mirar atrás le siguió, dejándose guiar al que sería de ahora en adelante su nuevo camino, el que él había elegido, y que le llevaría a cumplir sus metas, aun cuando este fuese un camino de oscuridad…

***** FIN FLASH BACK *****

Ese había sido el día que había decidido abandonar su sueño de convertirse en Hokage, por uno más importante proteger aquellos a los que amaba, y aunque aquellos no lo entendieran así, volverse miembro de Akatsuki era la mejor opción para ello.

Algunas veces pensaba en que sería de el de haberse quedado en Konoha, seguramente se habría vuelto fuerte sí, pero nada comparado con lo que era ahora, gracias a su estadía en Akatsuki podía vanagloriarse de ser un Jinchuriki en toda regla, incluso de aprender técnicas tan poderosas que jamás imagino que existían.

Claro mucho de eso era gracias a Itachi, había aprendido a apreciarlo y crear una extraña hermandad, congeniaban muy bien aun cuando el carácter de ambos fuese tan diferente, y es que si bien es cierto que estar en Akatsuki le había vuelto más maduro, un tanto más frío, y como no más cínico eso no quitaba que aun había parte del viejo Naruto, sin ir más lejos seguía diciendo aquella molesta muletilla que no había podido perder con el paso de los años.

Finalmente el e Itachi tenían los mismos objetivos, buscaban proteger lo mismo, Konoha y Sasuke.

Mientras estuviese en Akatsuki, estos no tenían razón para atacar Konoha y el grupo estaba a la caza de Orochimaru, esperaba que fuera antes de que ese miserable quisiera hacerse del cuerpo de Sasuke, Itachi le decía que tenían que tener paciencia, que no creía que Sasuke fuese tan estúpido como para dejarse matar, Naruto solía mirarle con escepticismo y gritarle cantidad de barbaridades, antes las cuales por supuesto el Uchiha ni se inmutaba, el solo esperaba que Itachi tuviese razón.

Poco después de unirse a Akatsuki, pudo entender al fin que era lo que le movía a hacer todo lo que hacía por el bastardo de Sasuke, de alguna estupida manera se había enamorado de él.

Era Idiota, pero completamente cierto, y por eso la idea de que Orochimaru lograra su objetivo, no era una muy agradable.

El "líder" de Akatsuki, le había asegurado que mientras estuviese de su lado, nada le pasaría, sin embargo Naruto no se confiaba, gracias a Itachi sabia la verdad detrás de Akatsuki, y era consciente que cuando tuviesen todos los bijuus no dudarían en matarlo, aunque claro ellos ignoraban que tanto Itachi como él, tenían sus propios planes.

El reptil con el que había mantenido aquella lucha de miradas, ahora se hallaba enroscada en su pierna derecha deslizándose buscando el momento oportuno de atacar, él le seguía con la mirada sin moverse ni un ápice, justo cuando el reptil había escalado hasta llegar a sus manos, que se hallaban posadas en sus muslos, esta mostró los colmillos, lista para atacar sin embargo no pudo llegar a morderle antes de que un kunai le fuese lanzado, matándola al instante.

Naruto siguió inmóvil mirando al ahora muerto reptil

-Es hora de irnos…-dijo con autoridad el culpable de la muerte de la víbora, Naruto se giro a verle para toparse con un Itachi qua salía de aquella cabaña, en una clara orden de "mueve tu trasero, te espero afuera".

Hizo un puchero a pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos, se había resignado a que domesticar a un Uchiha era más difícil que hacerlo con un animal salvaje, ¡lo juraba'ttebayo!

Se levanto de un brinco, transformando su expresión de aquella ida que tenia momentos antes a una completamente infantil y alegre, para seguidamente tomar sus cosas – Su capa y sombrero, que le reconocían como miembro de Akatsuki – y salir para emprender camino en compañía del Uchiha mayor.

-Tenemos una misión, es en la aldea de las rocas-

-¿Iwagakure?, ¿No sería mejor que fuese Deidara?-

El otro no le contesto, y se limito a aumentar la velocidad dejándole atrás por unos segundos, antes que el rubio le diese alcance.

Al rubio no le quedo que suspirar de manera resignada; bajo el rostro y sonrió de nuevo simplemente no podía con él, sin duda alguna Itachi seguiría teniendo la misma actitud y cara de pasota de siempre, mas no importaba finalmente habían podido acoplarse el uno al otro.

Aumento la velocidad para alcanzar a su compañero, de todos modos no es como si se quejara necesitaba un poco de acción, sin importar lo que pasara el seguiría siendo hiperactivo y no podía soportar mucho tiempo sin moverse, tener una misión era perfecto para ello.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

¿Qué tal?, espero que les agrade, este capítulo es una especie de introducción que nos cuenta como es que Naruto se fue de la aldea después de Sasuke, pero este para unirse a Akatsuki.

No me culpen, la culpa de este fic la tiene una imagen de Naruto e Itachi con capas de Akatsuki que navega por la red.

Sobre lo que Itachi le mostró a Naru para convencerlo, creo que les da una idea y si no, mas adelante le será mostrado de todos modos.

Sé que el primer capítulo fue corto, pero fue más bien introductorio, y fue prácticamente basado en Naruto, pero los demás personajes iran apareciendo, pronto, mas pronto de lo que pensais XD.

Sin más me despido le dejo la estafeta a mi querida Usagi, nos vemos…


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo:** Camino de Oscuridad

**Autor:** Usagi–Asakura en co-autoria con Umi-Reira

**Pairing:** SasuNaru, SaiGaa, KakaSaku, Ita x ¿?

**Advertencias**: Yaoi. Lemon. Pensamientos extraños. Occ.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo simplemente acepte escribir este fic, por qué es mi comadre es quien me acompañará en este reto.

**Comentarios:** Bueno, gracias a quien lea. A mi beta personal, y claro… a Umi que me aguanta, por tardarme mucho en publicar. Espero les agrade ya que pensamos dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo, saludos a todos…

———

**Camino de Oscuridad.**

**Capitulo II **

**Cuando todo comienza.**

———

Uchiha Itachi, permaneció en silencio mientras caminaba detrás del joven rubio. Observando los alrededores de forma lenta, y pasiva.

El camino hacia la entrada de la pequeña aldea que se encontraba a unos dos kilómetros. El espeso bosque que le rodeaba le daba una protección natural en contra de los ninjas forasteros. Las montañas que lograban sobresalir en aquel paisaje, le hicieron comprender que para introducirse, debían de pasar desapercibidos.

El sonido del viento acompasándose con las hojas de los arboles, le hicieron pararse unos segundos. El lugar era verdaderamente pacifico, y placentero. El verde de las hojas, sumado a los diminutos rayos del sol colándose por ella, simplemente le evocó un deseo por quedarse un poco más.

—¿Qué tanto piensas?...—preguntó Naruto, por primera vez a su acompañante.— Realmente, no creí que existiría otra persona mucho más callada que Sasuke. — El mencionado le miro intensamente. El rubio conoció perfectamente aquel gesto que comúnmente hacia Sasuke, como indirecta de que se callase. _"¿¡Qué demonios tenían los de "ese" Clan, para tener siempre la cara de estirados!? Sin duda no podía negarse que esos dos era hermanos…",_ pensó y seguidamente torció la boca en un gesto de disgusto—. ¿En está aldea encontraremos lo que buscamos? –cuestionó. Sus grandes ojos azules observaron con cautela al joven, quien simplemente respondió un "Si" escueto—. Ya veo…—detuvo un poco su caminata despreocupada, y con alegría tomo una pequeña rama que se encontraba en su camino, empezando a juguetear con las hojas de los arboles.

Itachi, simplemente le observo en silencio, como siempre lo hacia desde hace más de tres años. La espalda del oji–azul se le hizo un poco más ancha, y mucho más adulta que las últimas ocasiones. Sintió que el tiempo pasaba, tanto para él, como para su rubio acompañante, y probablemente para su pequeño hermano menor, que simplemente imagino que con cada día que transcurría, sus pequeños chicos crecían, y maduraban para lo que se avecinaba en el mundo ninja.

Se detuvo un poco al ver como Naruto lo hacia, le vio mirar con horror su sandalia oscura, y casi, inconscientemente dejo salir una sonrisa por tan graciosa escena. —Naruto al parecer, había pisado un excremento de animal—

—¡Oh, dios! ¿Has sonreído? ¿¡En verdad, has sonreído!? —Exclamó el menor, señalándole de forma acusadora—. ¡En verdad puedes sonreír!

Itachi le miro seriamente, guardando la compostura, mientras veía como aquel joven de rubia melena, trataba torpemente de limpiarse el excremento con el pasto del camino. Suspiro un poco. Se acerco de forma confiada, y le ayudo a limpiarse con alguna ramita seca.

—Pareces un niño pequeño —comentó—. No pareces tener casi dieciseises años. ¿Realmente siempre eres tan torpe?

—¿¡Torpe!? —Repitió Naruto—. ¿Me estas diciendo idiota? ¡Realmente no tengo la culpa que esa cosa —señalo el excremento con enojo—, se cruzara por mi camino! ¡No fue mi culpa!

—Debes aceptar las consecuencias de tus actos —explicó el mayor, dejando caer suavemente su pie, al saber que su sandalia se encontraba limpia—. En este mundo, hay ocasiones que aunque no seamos culpables, debemos cargar con esas culpas…

Naruto se mantuvo en silencio escuchándole hablar, si no supiera que aquel sujeto era un asesino de alto rango, se atrevería a jurar que eso había sonado como un consejo hacia su persona, justo como un hermano mayor. Inconscientemente le sonrío avergonzadamente.

—Lo entiendo. Lo entiendo. Es solo que…

—¿Solo, qué?

—Vamos tras alguien como yo —informó tomándose con fuerza el vientre—. ¿¡Realmente debemos cazarlo!? —pregunto, un poco alterado.

—Sabes que es nuestro trabajo, ¿verdad? —explicó con quietud, empezando a retomar el camino.

—Ya lo sé. Lo sé. —murmuro abatidamente.

Itachi le miro de reojo, observándole con cierto detenimiento. Sus ojos azules presentaban una ráfaga de tristeza, melancolía, y dolor. Un dolor que hasta cierto punto entendía, y le hacia sentirse identificado como aquel joven ninja. El dolor de cargar algo en tus espaldas, algo demasiado pesado para una persona. Miro el cielo de forma impasible. Y es que debía admitir que muy a su pesar, no le gustaba mucho mirarle de aquella forma tan penosa… Pareciera que viera a un indefenso animalito acorralado.

_¿Qué hubiera hecho el rubio si Uchiha Itachi le abrazará?,_ se pregunto.

—Parece que en esta misión podremos comer lo que desees…-

—¿De verdad?-

—Si… —respondió Itachi y se detuvo, para mirar la entrada de la Aldea Iwagakure. Se acomodo el sombrero de paja, haciendo tintinear la campanilla que le acompañaba—. Comprendes que debemos pasar desapercibidos, ¿No?

—¡Claro que si! ¡Ya te dije que no soy un idiota! —vociferó antes de empezar a dar grandes zancadas de forma molesta—. ¡Date prisa`ttebayo!

El Uchiha volvió a observar al rubio, quien empezaba a mirar todo con grande emoción. Volteó su vista el cielo de nueva cuenta, contemplando con cierta melancolía los posibles nubarrones que se empezaba mostrar. Respiro con cierta calma, y se volvió a encaminar hacia Naruto. Al parecer, aquella misión sería un poco más complicada de lo que pensaba.

————

Eran más las nueve de la mañana. El sonido del despertador hizo retumbar las paredes de su pequeño departamento, le hizo callar con un golpe. Bostezo al tiempo de estirarse suavemente. Realizar tres misiones seguidas de alto rango, realmente no era buena idea. No solo por el desgaste físico, mental y emocional eran demasiado para una persona común; aunque, claro, él mismo no podía catalogase como una persona ordinaria. Sin embargo, como todo ser vivo, debía de alimentarse, y eso en muchas ocasiones no podía hacerlo.

El trabajo que desempeñaba conllevaba mucho tiempo, y en la mayoría de ellas, ni se preocupaba de ingerir alimentos. Ser un Anbu de Konoha, era pesado. Demasiado cansado. Probablemente, si tan solo tuviera una novia, o un amante que cocinase para él, por lo menos se daría el lujo de saborear un delicioso bocado hogareño.

Volvió a bostezar.

Se rasco su estomago torpemente antes de ponerse de pie, y volcó su vista ante aquel esplendoroso día que adornaba a Konoha por las mañanas mientras se dirigía al baño de su casa.

—Necesito aprender a cocinar—declaró aquel joven.

Se miro al espejo de forma directa. Sus ojos verdes eran lo primero que sobresalía de su físico, sumado al color dorado de sus cabellos largos que le daban un aire de fragilidad e inocencia que no tenía en lo absoluto. Y es que, ¿Quién podría ser inocente, cuando sus manos estaban más que manchadas de miles de victimas?

_Nadie._

Nadie podría catalogarle de inocente y frágil.

Abrió la llave del lavado, y se zambullo en el agua fresca, haciéndole despertar por completo. Tomo su cepillo de dientes, puso un poco de pasta dental y comenzó con la ardua tarea de cepillarlos.

Durante mucho tiempo, nunca había conocido mucho de su pasado. ¿El por que había nacido? ¿El por que siempre debía llevar una mascara de Anbu? Como si su sola existencia fuera un pecado que debía ser escondido. Y mucho menos llegaba a comprender: _¿El por que era casi idéntico al cuarto Hokage de Konoha? _

Siempre había pensado que el estar confiscado en esa celda, era parte de su purgatorio por algún pecado que él suponía que había cometido, y que no recordaba. Muchas veces se sintió morir. Vacio y solo. Simplemente solo, como aquel pajarillo que se colaba por la rendija de su cárcel.

_¿Cuál fue mi pecado?,_ siempre se cuestionaba.

De alguna forma, siempre quiso que alguien se apiadase de él, y le resolviera todas sus extensas dudas. Sin embargo, esa persona nunca llego. No hasta que hubo cumplido doce años. Fue entonces que conoció por primera al tercer Hokage de la Aldea. Un anciano de mirada cálida, quien se había atrevido a explicarle todo lo que realmente le atormentaba desde que tenía uso de razón.

Él era un niño nacido de células.

Una existencia que no debió haber existido.

Una identidad que no era la suya, pero que al mismo tiempo era parte de lo que era. Tenía el rostro de una persona muerta, que en vida tuvo amigos, mujer y un hijo. Lo que le hicieron preguntarse: ¿Quién había sido tan ruin para crearle? ¿Quién había jugado con su vida, como para marcarle su destino a estar tachado como una aberración de la naturaleza? Y entonces, fue cuando conoció el sentimiento de odio.

Odiaba aquella persona. Le odiaba por haber jugar a ser dios. ¿Realmente quien era? ¿Alguien que existía, pero, no debía existir?

—_Eres joven, y realmente… —le había dicho aquel anciano—. Eres miembro de esta aldea. Un ninja de Konoha. Eres un ser vivo, mientras tengas eso en cuenta, entonces comprenderás el por qué de tu existencia. De ahora en adelante, te llamaras Minaru. Simplemente, Minaru —le explico mientras le entregaba la mascara de Anbu en forma de animal._

El joven rubio quien se mantenía estático enfrente del espejo aun con el cepillo de dientes en la boca, se sintió abatido, y sin muchas ganas de seguir pensando.

¡Realmente aquel anciano había sido como el padre que nunca tendría! Y comprendió perfectamente que se sintió morir, cuando este falleció en la lucha con aquel espantoso y cruel hombre de nombre: Orochimaru. Ese ruin, y egoísta ninja que había destrozado la vida de muchos.

Cepillo de nuevo, y dejo escapar la espuma de su boca, enjuago un poco, realizo unas cuantas gárgaras. Y sonrió débilmente. _"Ahora, solo debo pensar en ayudar a la aldea". _Escupió el agua que mantenía en su boca, tomo la toalla del baño, y se limpio. Dio unas cuantas vueltas con su cabeza al sentirla tensa, y adolorida al tiempo de prender la llave del baño. Seguramente un buen baño le haría despertarse por completo. Y probablemente le ayudarían a relajarse.

—La nueva jefa, si que me pide cosas extrañas —murmuró.

Se adentro a la regadera, haciéndole estremecer ante el contacto del agua caliente. Se enjabono sus cabellos, y prosiguió a tallar su espalda.

Según recordaba, su nueva encomienda por parte de la quinta Hokage, era entrar al equipo numero siete, quienes habían perdido dos importantes miembros. Un tal Uchiha Sasuke, y Uzumaki Naruto.

Detuvo un poco su ardua tarea de enjabonarse el cuerpo, al pensar en aquel nombre. Que era para él un completo desconocido, y que al mismo tiempo en el fondo de su corazón, MUY en el fondo de su ser, lo sentía como algo suyo. Sabía perfectamente que ese tal Uzumaki Naruto seguro ni sabia de su existencia. No a él, pero si a su padre, el ser de quien había sido creado. Entonces, él podría considerar que Uzumaki Naruto también era suyo. Su hijo.

Sonrió amargamente.

¡Eso era imposible!

Él no era otra cosa más que una copia genética y física de quien en vida había sido Namikaze Minato. El cuarto Hokage. ¿Por qué demonios consideraba a un desconocido como algo de su pertenencia? Fue entonces que a regañadientes comprendió que deseaba soñar que realmente él era, Minato. Namikaze Minato. No alguien con un nombre impuesto, y con una vida destinaba a vivir en las sombras.

Recargo su rostro en los mosaicos húmedos mientras sentía como el agua caliente le ayudaba a despejar su mente. Con cada gota de agua que caía, podía lograr encontrar aquella paz que necesitaba. Él tenía que estar plenamente cuerdo. Ya que si no mal recordaba, ese día conocería a su nuevo equipo. Al recién compuesto equipo siete de Konoha. Con la complicada misión de encontrar al tal Uzumaki Naruto, "el numero uno en dar sorpresas".

———

—¿Para que me has llamado? —preguntó Sasuke conteniendo la respiración por su arduo entrenamiento.

—No seas altanero, Sasuke —contestó Kabuto al instante—. Muestra respeto al señor Orochimaru.

—¿Para que me has llamado? —volvió a repetir. Haciendo que el joven de lentes le mirara con odio reprimido. ¡Estúpido chiquillo!, pensó.

—Déjanos solos, Kabuto —la voz sombría, y cansina del hombre que se encontraba en la cama, le hicieran virarse a mirarle de forma apacible.

—Como usted diga, señor Orochimaru —declaró el mencionado antes de hacer una leve reverencia.

Sasuke se mantuvo indiferente ante todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, meditando seriamente cual sería el próximo nivel que llevaría su chidori, no percatándose que el hombre de ojos dorados se encaminaba hacia su silla.

—¿Estas al tanto que los Akatsuki están en busca de las bestias mitológicas? —preguntó, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

—¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo? —rebatió el moreno de forma seca—. Lo que hagan ellos, simplemente no es mi problema. El único sujeto que me importa, es Itachi.

Orochimaru sonrió dándole la razón. Con sumo esfuerzo poso sus brazos en las manos de la silla. Y por enésima vez, maldijo al estúpido anciano que se había llevado todas sus técnicas, y su sensibilidad de sus dos manos.

—Simplemente creo que si te haces de uno de ellos, podrías hacer que tu querido hermano, viniese detrás de ti —informó con cierta cautela.

El de piel nívea se mantuvo callado, escuchando cada palabra del mayor. Le miro directamente, haciendo fulgurar el sharingan de forma maquiavélica.

—He escuchado algunos cuentos rumores, al parecer… Uno de ellos está en Iwagakure, ¿No crees que valdría la pena que probases tus avances, Sasuke? —cuestionó el albino.

El mencionado sonrío de lado, se puso de pie en silencio, saliendo de la habitación con aire pretencioso.

—¿No cree que debió informarle que Uzumaki Naruto se encuentra ahora junto a Uchiha Itachi, señor Orochimaru? —preguntó de pronto Kabuto, quien salía de las sombras de la puerta.

—Oh, ¿Crees que él se lo hubiese tomado bien, Kabuto?

—Pues, seguramente no… No solamente su hermano le arrebato todo de golpe, si no que ahora… el que supuestamente era su mejor amigo, le ha traicionado al estar con la persona que más odia.

Orochimaru sonrió de lado antes de hacerle una señal al joven, quien se acerco para atenderle las heridas que empezaban a sangrar. Sin percatarse de lo que realmente hacia, simplemente lamio uno de los dedos, haciendo que el hombre serpiente le mirase con cierto deleite.

—Realmente me sorprendes, y mucho… —susurró antes de pasarle la lengua por el rostro. El chico de lentes, sonrió malicioso, y con suavidad se poso en sus piernas. Jugando metió su mano, para jugar con su sexo que empezaba a despertar con el solo toque del mayor.

Kabuto gimió un poco al sentir el toque de ambos miembros, quienes mutuamente empezaban a despertar, contoneándose, dándose un calor que poco a poco empezaba a sobresalir de sus ropas.

Se acercó al pecho del mayor y lamio con cierto deleite el lóbulo de la oreja. Le dio a lamber dos de sus dedos antes de ensancharse a si mismo, realmente se sentía especial al ser poseído por aquel mentor que le había enseñado todo. Absolutamente todo lo que sabía.

Kabuto simplemente jadeo al sentir como poco a poco él mismo introducía el sexo del mayor, que perdió la noción del tiempo cuando sintió como es que era devorado por la boca del gran señor Orochimaru…

———

—¡Venga, hombre! Me dijiste que podría comer lo que quisiese —protesto Naruto, y continúo hablando sin parar, haciendo que el mayor de los Uchihas se cuestionase, si el joven rubio no se cansaba de hablar y hablar.

—Claro que dije eso. Lo que nunca dije es que comeríamos ramen —explicó, haciendo que el otro le mirara seriamente, se cruzara de brazos e inflara sus mejillas de forma indignada.

—Pero, pero… ¡Tu me lo prometiste! —exclamó con los brazos hacia arriba. Dándole un aire de enfado—, Me dijiste que comeríamos lo que quisiese, Itachi

—Solo si me prometes que lo comerás callado —comentó el de ojos oscuros—. Solo si te comportas, y dejas de ser tan ruidoso.

—¡Bien! ¡Hare lo que desees! ¡Todo sea por el RAMEN`ttebayo! —exclamo alegremente.

Itachi simplemente se quedo mirándole, sin inmutarse. Siguiendo en silencio los pasos del rubio, quien no dejaba de mirar, buscar, y rebuscar algún puesto de ramen. Sin que nadie le mirase, sus labios se tornaron de forma curva. Él había sonreído de nueva cuenta por culpa de Uzumaki Naruto.

Camino entre la gente que pasaba de un lugar a otro. Muchos de ellos llevaban las bandanas de su respectiva aldea. La mayoría pertenecía a la Aldea de la Roca, mientras que otros tantos, justo como ellos, pertenecían a las otras cuatro naciones que conformaban el mundo ninja. Itachi miro con cierta apatía todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no encontrándole nada divertido al extremo alboroto que toda la gente hacia en esos momento.

La aldea de la Roca festejaba el festival de su fundación. Una festejo que sin lugar a dudas, les había ayudado a pasar sin llamar la atención. Y, debía admitir que la idea de Naruto, con respecto a usar otra ropa para camuflajearse había sido de lo más atinada.

Se detuvo un momento, mirándose en la ventana de un local. Recordó concierta melancolía que cuando era mucho más joven, al le fascinaba los festivales. Le gustaba tomar la mano del pequeño Sasuke, y comprarle todo tipo de golosinas que deseaba. Adoraba ver su rostro infantil cubierto de algodón de azúcar, mientras sonreí alegremente por los pececitos que había logrado capturar. Esos eran sus más preciados, y profundos recuerdos. Remembranzas que nunca había compartido con nadie. Sus dulces recuerdos de niñez, en donde aun creía que el mundo no era tan nefasto, y absurdo. En donde tenía a su lado a su pequeño hermano menor… A su inocente Sasuke.

—Oye, ¿y podemos comprar de eso? —preguntó abruptamente Naruto—. ¿Podemos? —insistió, y hecho a correr al puesto de algodón de azúcar. El dulce que más le gustaba al rubio digerir en los festivales de Konoha.

Naruto nunca había pasado un festival con alguien, desde que tenia uso de razón, la soledad fue su mejor compañía, junto con las malas miradas de los aldeanos. En ese momento, se sintió dichoso. No solo por estar en compañía de alguien (Aunque ese alguien fuera el hermano mayor de Sasuke), si no por qué también se sentía un poco libre. En aquel lugar nadie le conocía. Nadie le miraba como si fuera una aberración de la naturaleza, que sintió que aquella felicidad, aunque fuera esporádica, era y sería algo reconfortante para todo lo que vendría después.

Pidió dos algodones, y corrió de regreso a donde se encontraba el mayor. Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrarle. _¿Dónde demonios se había metido ese Uchiha?_, pensó. Se dejo caer en la banca de lugar, y dio un gran suspiro. Que idiota había sido al pensar que sería su primer festival acompañado de alguien… Miro los suculentos algodones, y con cierta apatía comenzó a devorarlos. La comida no debía desperdiciarse, y esos dulces no serían la excepción. Enfoco su vista al cielo nocturno que se vestía de alegres colores, mientras comía a regañadientes el dulce, quienes extrañamente le sabía demasiado amargos.

—De que me sorprendo… —susurró—, ya debería estar a acostumbrado a estar solo… —comentó. Aferro su mano al palito vacio del algodón, y sonrió de forma amarga. ¿Es que siempre estaría solo? ¿Es que jamás conocería el que sentimiento de felicidad por completo? Él sabia que no. Eso era una lección que la vida le había enseñado muchas veces, y aun así desde el fondo de su corazón pedía a gritos que alguna persona se apiadase de él, y deseara estar a su lado. Recargo su cabeza en el respaldo de banca de madera. Y se limpio las lágrimas que hace tiempo no afloraban. No desde que había perdido a Sasuke, y había decido dejar su aldea natal.

_¿Qué demonios me pasa?_

—Siempre comes muchas cosas dulces. ¿No crees que por eso no hayas crecido mucho? —le dijo una voz detrás de él—

—¿Qué estas tratando de decir? —preguntó Naruto. Entrecerró los ojos, y le miró con cierto enojo en sus facciones. Se cruzo de brazos y volteo su vista—. A mi me falta mucho por crecer. Que te quede claro que algún día de estos te pasare… —comentó.

Itachi se quedo mirándole. Se acercó a donde se encontraba, y se sentó a un lado de él.

—Toma —musito.

Naruto se viro para verle de frente. Abrió sus ojos azules de forma desmesurada. El joven más estoico, y serio que había conocido le estaba ofreciendo un presente a ÉL. Se quedo estático. ¿Qué tipo de broma era aquella? Se puso de pie rápidamente, y le señalo de forma acusadora.

—¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Y que has hecho con Uchiha Itachi? —exclamó alterado.

El moreno, simplemente se quedo con el presente en el aire. Ese chico realmente era muy escandaloso, e infantil. Y aun sabiéndolo debía admitir que de alguna manera eso le agradaba. Tenía todo de lo que él mismo carecía, y de alguna forma le trasmitía una calidez y confianza que hace mucho tiempo no sentía por nadie, que se sintió estúpido al haberle mandado hacer aquel presente.

—¿Lo tomaras? Es algo que te servirá en el campo de batalla. Te será útil —aclaró.

El oji–azul tomo con ciertos nervios aquella extraña envoltura. Al contacto con sus manos, pudo percatarse de lo que se trataba una espada. La desenvolvió con rapidez, olvidándose de que aquel presente se lo estaba dando el peor enemigo de su mejor amigo.

La luz de la luna hizo que el filo de la espada resplandeciera de forma mágica. El fino mango era completamente cómodo y elegante. La sutil forma del adorno le pareció bella. Y aquel singular cuervo tallado en la hoja de la espada pegada al mango, le hicieron pensar en el mayor de los Uchiha. Miro la espada unos segundos más, y le miro a los ojos.

—Gracias —admitió.

Naruto le dedico la mejor de las sonrisas al joven que le miraba de forma imperturbable. Se sentó a un lado de él en silencio. Posando de nuevo cuenta su vista en el cielo. Cerro los ojos, y se perdió en los olores que emanaba de la cuidad. Poco a poco, empezó a dormitar. Realmente estaba cansado, y sin lugar a dudas, aquel día había sido extraño, sorprendente, y sumamente agradable. Una tenue sonrisa de coló por su rostro.

Por fin, había conocido la sensación de haber recibido un presente. Aunque esté fuera de la persona que más odiaba Sasuke, que se pregunto con cierta confusión, ¿Si realmente Uchiha Itachi era una mala persona?

El cielo despejado lleno de estrellas a Itachi se le hicieron completamente hermoso, y bello. Y agradeció mentalmente que le joven rubio se mantuviera callado. Se sorprendió un poco, al sentir el pesor de la cabeza del chico. He conscientemente le miro de forma cariñosa. Sus pequeños bigotes en el rostro le parecieron tierno, y adorables. Naruto en realidad le recuerda mucho a Sasuke. Acercó su mano con suavidad para acomodarle aquel mechón de su rubia cabeza, quien caía graciosamente por una de sus mejillas. Y sin comprender perfectamente, deposito un suave beso en la frente del joven Uzumaki.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto —finalizó.

_**Continuara…**_

¡Termine! ¡Listo! Pienso que me trabe mucho en esté extraño y anormal capitulo. No hubo nada. ¡NADA! ¡Lo juró, comadre! Es Itachi quien no se quiere violar a Naruto. ¿¡Que demonios irá hacer Sasuke cuando vea que su hermano anda con Naruto, y que este le ha tomado cariño? ¡De solo pensarlo me emociono! Gracias. De nada. Nos vemos en el capitulo cuatro.


End file.
